1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a detachable connector apparatus of the nipple type which is connected to and provides a fluid flow outlet from a bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bags constructed of plastic film which contain fluids are useful in many applications. Such bags may or may not have integral outlets. Where a bag is not available with an integral outlet, and where it was found necessary to provide the bag with an outlet, such as, with the use of a portable water purification device such as the "first need".RTM. portable water purification device of General Ecology, Inc., Exton, Pa., the requirements necessitated the development of an easily installed outlet.
Many water purification devices operate by pumping water from a contaminated source through a purification canister or filter, and work satisfactorily until the purification canister or filter becomes clogged. These devices are serviced by backwashing the canister or by replacing the canister. A source of pure water is required for backwashing. In an outdoor environment, a source of pure water for backwashing or a replacement canister may not be available.
It has been found that the clogged canister still operates where the water is gravity fed to the inlet of the canister of a water purification device. The canister treats the water and provides purified water on a limited basis, until the canister can be replaced or properly serviced. However, a container is needed for holding the contaminated water above the canister to permit gravity feeding.
Bags of the plastic film type such as common trash bags, plastic film sandwich and food bags, and the like, which are light weight, easy to pack, inexpensive, and disposable, are suitable for holding the contaminated water, but, such bags are not provided with a port for feeding the contaminated water to the water purification device.